1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for recovering and transmitting return-to-zero formatted data using a non-return-to-zero clock and data recovery unit and non-return-to-zero transmission module, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the result of continuous advances in technology, particularly in the area of networking, there is an increasing demand for communications bandwidth. For example, the growth of the Internet, home office usage, e-commerce and other broadband services are creating an ever-increasing demand for communications bandwidth. Upcoming widespread deployment of new bandwidth-intensive services, such as xDSL, will only further intensify this demand. Moreover, as data-intensive applications proliferate and data rates for local area networks increase, businesses will also demand higher speed connectivity to the wide area network (WAN) in order to support virtual private networks and high-speed Internet access. Enterprises that currently access the WAN through T1 circuits will require DS-3, OC-3, or equivalent connections in the near future. As a result, the networking infrastructure will be required to accommodate greatly increased traffic.
Optical fiber is a transmission medium that is well suited to meet this increasing demand. Optical fiber has an inherent bandwidth that is much greater than metal-based conductors, such as twisted pair or coaxial cable. There is a significant installed base of optical fibers, and protocols such as SONET have been developed for the transmission of data over optical fibers. Typical communications system based on optical fibers include a transmitter, an optical fiber, and a receiver. The transmitter converts the data to be communicated into an optical form and transmits the resulting optical signal across the optical fiber to the receiver. The receiver recovers the original data from the received optical signal. Recent advances in transmitter and receiver technology have also resulted in improvements, such as increased bandwidth utilization, lower cost systems, and more reliable service.
Because of its large inherent bandwidth, an optical fiber is most efficiently used when multiple users share the fiber. Typically, a number of low-speed data streams (i.e., xe2x80x9clow-speed channelsxe2x80x9d), for example transmitted by different users, are combined into a single high-speed channel for transport across the fiber. Conversely, when the high-speed channel reaches the destination for one of the low-speed channels contained within it, the low-speed channel is extracted from the rest of the high-speed channel. For certain applications, it may also be desirable or even required that the original timing of the low-speed channel be maintained when the low-speed channel is extracted from the corresponding high-speed channel. These lower speed channels may have variable rates.
It is desirable to have input and output converters that can handle inputs with variable or non-uniform rates as well as outputs at variable or non-uniform rates so that they can travel in the optical fiber communications system. For example, an add/drop multiplexer may have a data path granularity at an STS-3 rate, a standard or uniform rate for a SONET transmission system. However, signals having data rates developed for proprietary or other non-standardized systems may be desired to be added to and dropped from the optical fiber communication system.
In addition, it is desirable to have a system that can process signals with a Return-to-Zero (RZ) signal format as well as a Non-Return-to-Zero (NRZ) format. Presently, most high-speed communications systems use a Non-Return-to-Zero (NRZ) format. RZ (Return-to-Zero) clock and data recovery circuits are not widely available for high data rates, however; NRZ circuitry, for example, a NRZ clock and data recovery (CDR) unit, which may be embodied as a chip, is widely available. Recovery and transmission of RZ formatted data using NRZ devices is highly desirable.
Alternately, there may be requirements on the maximum amount of timing jitter introduced and/or propagated by the overall transmission process. Tight jitter tolerances are beneficial since excessive timing jitter can significantly degrade the performance of the network. For example, if each data bit is expected during a certain timeslot, then the timeslot must be large enough to accommodate any jitter introduced by transmission over the network. Loose jitter tolerances will result in longer timeslots required for each bit that, in turn, will mean lower data transmission rates.
Whether and with what difficulty these timing requirements can be achieved will depend in part on the specific technique used to combine the low-speed channels. Two widely used approaches to combining low-speed channels are wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) and time division multiplexing (TDM).
In WDM or its more recent counterpart dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM), each low-speed channel is placed on an optical carrier of a different wavelength and the different wavelength carriers are combined to form the high-speed channel. Crosstalk between the low-speed channels is a major concern in WDM and, as a result, the wavelengths for the optical carriers must be spaced far enough apart (typically 50 GHz or more) so that the different low-speed channels are resolvable. As a result, the number of different optical carriers is limited and if each carrier corresponds to a low-speed channel, as is typically the case, the total number of low-speed channels is also limited. Furthermore, if the bandwidth capacity of the fiber is to be used efficiently, each low-speed channel must have a relatively high data rate due to the low number of low-speed channels. The relative complexity of the components used in WDM systems further encourages the use of high data rates for each dedicated wavelength, and hence also for each low-speed channel. For example, some current WDM systems specify data rates of 2.5 Gbps and higher for each dedicated wavelength. This typically is a drawback since, for example, many data streams occur at a much lower bit rate, such as at 155 Megabits per second (Mbps) for OC-3, and will underutilize the higher data rate specified for each dedicated wavelength.
In TDM, each low-speed channel is compressed into a certain time slot and the time slots are then combined on a time basis to form the high-speed channel. For example, in a certain period of time, the high-speed channel may be capable of transmitting 10 bits while each low-speed channel may only be capable of transmitting 1 bit. In this case, the first bit of the high-speed channel may be allocated to low-speed channel 1, the second bit to low-speed channel 2, and so on, thus forming a high-speed channel containing 10 low-speed channels. The TDM approach is strongly time-based and requires precise synchronization of the low-speed channels between nodes in a network. As a result, TDM systems typically require complex timing, leading to increased overall cost. In addition, since the low-speed channels typically are combined on a bit-by-bit (or byte-by-byte) basis, TDM systems are heavily dependent on the bit rates of the individual low-speed channels and have difficulty handling low-speed channels of different bit rates or different protocols. As yet another disadvantage, a TDM channel typically consists of a header in addition to the actual data to be transmitted. For example, SONET TDM protocols are based on standardized or uniform transmission rates. When ten low-speed channels are combined into a single high-speed channel at a 10xc3x97 higher data rate using SONET TDM, protocols, the headers for the ten low-speed channels and the resulting high-speed channel typically must be manipulated in order to accomplish the conversion and also to undo the conversion (e.g., SONET pointer processing). This manipulation of the headers is not always straightforward and, in some cases, can even prevent the combination of certain types of channels.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive device which efficiently combines a number of low-speed channels into a high-speed channel and which can efficiently maintain the original timing of the low-speed channels and also meet timing jitter requirements for each channel, even when the low-speed channels are incorporated as part of a high-speed channel. Furthermore, there is a need for a device that is able to combine a number of low-speed channels having different rates into a high-speed channel, and vice versa. In addition, there is a need for a device to convert a variable rate or non-uniform signal to a uniform rate signal and a device which can recover the non-uniform signal from the uniform rate signal. The node preferably operates independent of bit rate, format, and protocol of the various channels and is capable of handling a large number of low data rate low-speed channels.
Finally, there is a need for recovery and transmission of RZ formatted data using NRZ devices.
Additionally, it is highly desirable for an inexpensive device to be able to perform one or more of the above-described activities.
It is desirable to have a system and method for recovering the data of a RZ formatted signal using NRZ devices. An example of an NRZ device is a NRZ clock and data recovery unit (NRZ CDR).
It is also desirable to have a system and method for transmitting a signal using NRZ devices to a receiver of a recipient. From the transmitted signal, the recipient, which is expecting RZ formatted data, will be able to recover the correct data stream and data rate.
FIG. 19A illustrates an example of a signal encoding a bit sequence, 10101 in this example, according to the RZ format and of a signal encoding the same bit sequence according to an NRZ format. The signals have the same clock rate. RZ is a coding technique for binary data that encodes a logic xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 as a pulse having a width of about half a clock period of the data. A logic xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 results in no pulse. In contrast, NRZ is a coding technique for binary data that encodes a logic xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 as a xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d voltage level for the entire clock period and a logic xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 as a xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d voltage level for the clock period. The voltage level will change at each clock period of the data when the data changes. The xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d voltage levels are defined according to the type of logic used, for example positive or negative logic.
FIG. 19B illustrates the resulting interpretation of the bit sequence, 10101, formatted as a RZ signal, when the sequence is recovered by a NRZ clock and data recovery unit (NRZ CDR). The NRZ CDR recovers a clock and data under the assumption that the data is encoded in NRZ format. As a result, the pulse period for the incoming RZ formatted signal (which is about half the clock period of the RZ formatted signal) is interpreted by the NRZ CDR as the full clock period for the signal. In effect, the NRZ CDR recovers a clock at twice the clock rate of the RZ signal. This results in the data bits 10101 being recovered by the NRZ CDR as data bits 1000100010.
One aspect of the invention takes advantage of the fact that a NRZ CDR interprets the clock rate of a signal with RZ formatted data as twice its actual clock rate and compensates by discarding the extra zeroes introduced by the NRZ interpretation of the data. The data rate of the RZ formatted signal is maintained by frequency dividing the interpreted clock rate. For example, the interpreted or intermediate clock signal may be effectively divided by two. The original data values and data rate of the RZ formatted signal are recovered.
In another aspect of the invention, NRZ formatted data at a specified clock rate is to be transmitted to a recipient expecting RZ formatted data, for example a tributary. A zero is inserted after every bit of the data stream to generate an intermediate data stream. The clock rate is doubled. The intermediate data stream is encoded as a NRZ data stream using the doubled clock rate. The recipient, which is expecting RZ formatted data, will then recover the correct data stream and data rate.
One advantage of the present invention is that NRZ devices, which are widely available for high data rates, may be used for recovery and transmission of RZ formatted data.